Breath Of Zero
by rogueoftime89
Summary: Louise wanted to summon a powerful and magnificent familiar - one unlike any other. But as the old saying goes, be careful what you wish for as you may end up having it granted... No pairings for now. May change rating to M later.
1. Chapter 1

Rogueoftime89: I do not own Breath of Fire or Zero no Tsukaima (The familiar of zero). I just write this for the fun of finally getting my ideas out on a media format. Flames shall be used to cook meals and trolling shall be anti-joke-chickened. Constructive criticism will be considered but remember the fine line between criticism and flaming/trolling.

I may or may not add additional BoF characters. See one you'd like me to add? Make a note in a review!

~_~_~_~_~_~_Chapter 1_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Today was the day. The day in which the second year students of the Tristain Magic Academy would summon their familiars – magical beings with whom they would spend the rest of their lives with – and those very familiars would ultimately reflect not only the element of the mage but, in essence, their character and strength. Among the second year students was a small girl with pink hair and matching color eyes, considered a danger to herself and everyone around her whenever she tried to cast any spells whatsoever. Her name was Louise De La Valliere, a mage who was known to be among one of the most inept mages in history; being able to only produces explosions with her magic with catastrophic results. For that reason she was given the title "The Zero" – zero talent, zero magic, zero future. Today she planned to change that. She planned to summon the most powerful, most majestic and beautiful familiar of all – such as a manticore like her mother, or a chimera or, most especially, a dragon. At least, that was her plan anyway.

"Please students, gather around." announced Mr. Colbert to the other second year students, adjusting his glasses slightly.

"As you all know, today is the Spring Summoning Ritual through which you will meet your destined familiar with whom you will spend the rest of your years with. When I call your name, I want you to step into the center here and cast Summon Servant and once your familiar is summoned please step back to let the other students perform their spells. First up is…"

~_~_~_~_~_~_0_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

A hooded figure stands within a complex magical circle, with one of the prominent traits about the circle being the 3 bars repeated all around the circle, each one either having a break on one bar, a break on two bars, even one having no breaks and another opposite it having all of the bars broken. Directly below the figure was the yin/yang symbol and in the four corners were not only the symbols of the four elements but their respective rings. Much time – much effort – was put into researching how to summon this being into the world. He did not have nearly as much as he had hoped but – by combining it with the spring equinox and the alignment of the solar eclipse he hoped that the summoning ritual would be enough. No, it _had_ to be enough. A figure in the background shifted, a woman, watched the figure anxiously. If they succeeded, their research and efforts would finally pay off. The hooded figure raised a staff in his hands, holding it as if to offer it to the heavens as the solar eclipse began.

"_By the power invested in me by the heavens I invoke thy name and bind it to me."_

He pointed the staff upward, a sliver of white, bright light shot from it towards the eclipse.

"_I Summon thee oh mightiest of the eternal – of the endless, rulers of the heavens – heed my words and take form before me!"_

The light from his staff then divided in the sky, creating a defining swirl against the eclipse.

"_Thy path is clear and thine destiny is neigh! I summon thee! I invoke thee! Descend from the heavens unto my care – my charge!"_

The rings in the four corners began to glow and each shot a colored ray of light at the figures own central beam, transforming the white light into a rainbow of magnificent colors.

And then something unexpected happened – the sky exploded in blinding light.

"What's happening?!" The woman yelled, alarmed. This wasn't part of the ritual!

"I don't know. Something has gone wrong. Quickly, to me! We have to stop this!" The woman was about to rush over when the sky darkened again and the figure was thrown back into the woman, the room filled with smoke as though he had failed a spell – which, he knew, he had.

~_~_~_~_~_~_0_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"Is that everyone?" Mr. Colbert asked aloud, readjusting his glasses.

"No, Louise still hasn't gone yet~" called a tan skinned woman with red hair, petting a red lizard-like creature the size of a dog and with a tail that seemed to end in fire. Kirche smirked as she turned from Mr. Colbert to Louise, who strode from the back of the crowd toward the clearing in the center. People began murmuring and whispering among themselves.

"Think she'll summon anything?"

"It'll probably explode, like always!"

"Yeah! She's The Zero after all"

"Hahaha! I think you're right!"

Louise clutched her wand tightly, the wand in her hand shaking slightly with the force of her grip. She was going to make them regret calling her a zero! She was going to summon the most magnificent familiar of all! And then! Then they'll see! She raised her wand and began to chant.

"_Pentagon of the five elements, hear my call! Bring forth my familiar to me! Oh my servant, that exists somewhere in this universe! My divine, beautiful, and powerful familiar!_" Tabitha looked up from her book to look on as Louise performed her summons if only slightly piqued as to what kind of familiar was related to failures – or explosions.

"_I wish and assert from the bottom of my heart, Heed my guidance and come before me!_" With a flick of her wand and a point, a powerful explosion rocked the grounds driving many of the students backwards onto the ground.

"*coughcough!* Just as-*cough!*expected from a zero!" A blonde, curly haired boy with a rose in his hand knelt beside the blonde girl beside him.

"Montmorancy, are you all right?" not receiving a response and noticing her face turning beet red he asked again.

"Montmorancy…?" She ducked her face into her robe and pointed over to Louise, who had also gone beet red and turned around. In the space she was supposed to summon her familiar was a boy, roughly their own age, with shoulder length sky blue hair sleeping on his back – and he had absolutely no clothes on.

"W-W-Well you *ahem* certainly summoned a… *better* familiar in one area Louise~" Kirche called over, still looking on while covering her nose to stop a small nosebleed. Mr. Colbert rushed over and took off his overcoat, doing his best to dress the boy while some of the other students started laughing, some with catcalls.

"Hey, can I summon a girl as a familiar like that too?"***SLAP!***

"Well I know what zero's gonna be doing tonight! _Hehehe!_"

"She blew the pants off of him wow!"

Louise herself was shaking where she stood, mortified. Was _this_ supposed to be her familiar?! Some commoner so poor he couldn't even afford proper clothes?! This had to be a mistake! How was this divine, powerful and beautiful?!

"You can turn around now Miss Valliere, I think he's starting to come around." Mr. Colbert said, standing as the strange boy began to stir.

"Mr. Colbert this has to be a mistake, who has ever heard of summoning a human – a peasant – as a familiar! Please let me perform the summoning again!" She asked him, a look of pleading on her face. Mr. Colbert sighed before shaking his head, noticing the boy sit up and rub his eyes blearily.

"The Spring time Summoning ritual is sacred. It can only be performed once."

"But-!"

"No buts, Miss Valliere! Now finish the ritual please." Louise looked at the boy on the ground, who was looking around curiously at the crowd gathered around them. Glaring, she walked over and knelt right beside him, causing him to look at her. She was taken slightly aback at how… pure his gaze was, his two sky blue eyes drinking in her every movement. She shook her head before speaking to him.

"Consider yourself extremely fortunate, peasant! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity!" The boy tilted his head slightly, curious, while Louise waved her wand over his head and chanted.

"_Pentagon of the five elements, grant your blessings upon this creature and bind him as my familiar._" She touched him on the head lightly with her wand before hesitating, blushing. She lowered her head to him, causing him to blush as well, before gently placing a kiss on his lips. She then stood up from him and waited.

"Ow OW!" The boy clutched has left hand, gritting his teeth as small tendrils of smoke rose from his hand.

"Stop complaining! It's just the familiar runes being inscribed on you!" Louise said with a huff, Mr. Colbert kneeling beside the boy and taking his hand to look at the back.

"Interesting… this is highly unusual." Both the boy and Louise looked at him curiously as he stood up.

"Well, now that the springtime ritual is complete, you are all dismissed for the day. Please return to your dorms." Mr. Colbert said, making for the main building as Louise looked down once more at her familiar, seeing his face light up with wonder as the other students floated off to the main building. She glared at him.

"Come, familiar!" She snapped as she turned, walking to the main building as her new familiar followed, trying to keep his robe from fluttering outward.

~_~_~_~_~_~_0_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

The hooded figure helped his companion up and dusted himself off, looking over to the ritual circle. He spotted a small figure lying down and rushed over.

"What is it?" the woman asked as she watched him kneel down.

"I don't believe it. It worked!" he said as he removed his robe and helped the figure on the floor get up, wrapping him in the robe. The new figure held onto the Summoner as if drunk.

"Who-Who are ye?" The figure asked in a deep archaic accent. The Summoner smiled gently.

"A man who has a lot of questions about the world and a lot of work waiting for the right answers – answers only you might be able to provide. But come, you have had a rough time getting here. You must be tired." The summoner was joined by the woman and all three retreated beyond.

~_~_~_~_~_~_0_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"Now," Louise began as she turned around again after her familiar had dressed. They found some old stable boy clothes for him to wear, consisting of a sleeveless white shirt with rough black pants and closed work sandals. He was also given a hair tie to put his hair into a ponytail.

"What's your name, familiar?"

"My name? I'm… I'm Ryu." Ryu said after a moment.

"Where are you from? Who's the noble in charge of where you came from?" Louise tapped her foot impatiently as Ryu thought for a moment, putting a hand up to his chin and closing his eyes with a look of concentration.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I can't remember anything. I only remember my name and… that's it." Ryu said as he looked at her. Louise sighed, her eyebrow twitching. This was _not_ her day so far. She had no clue what element she was, her familiar was a commoner who couldn't even remember where he was summoned from and she was utterly humiliated by the _fashion_ in which he was summoned. She could already hear the taunts of the other students about her and him being _together_.

"You're sleeping outside familiar!" She snapped angrily. Ryu looked at her, confused.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want anyone else getting any funny ideas about us thats why! It's bad enough that you appeared _naked_!"

"But-"

"No buts familiar! Now stand outside, I'm changing!"

"Why?" _That's it!_ That was the last straw for her! She gritted her teeth in rage.

"_OUT!_" She yelled, pointing at the door and visibly shaking with rage. A frightened Ryu quickly opened the door and stepped through it slamming it behind him.

Yes, she saw him naked and that was, perhaps, one of the reasons she felt uncomfortable with having her familiar watch her changing. I would almost seem like she was returning the lucid favor – she wasn't quite sure how she deduced that nonsense but the feeling in her gut remained all the same. Her face flushed at the very thought of what the other students must think of her now. Not just a failure as a mage, but the fact that all of them would have such… radical thoughts about what would be happening in her room every night. Oh no, Kirche was exempt because she was beautiful and was _in _love and all that stuff, but Louise sleeping in the same room with her familiar after his dramatic entrance? Nope, Louise _must _be desperate for a lover! Why, she would be no better than Count Mott! Oh the rumors, the _gossip _that would be floating around after today!

'_Deep breaths, calm down Louise. Rule of steel. Rule. Of. Steel.' _She mentally told herself, steadying her breath and calming herself down as she began to take off her uniform. She haphazardly put it on her bed as she put her wand down, reflecting on her actions. True, this was a bad day for her but in all honesty it was probably worse for her familiar. Being ripped away from wherever he came from and having only her for any support – not even knowing if he had any loved ones who would miss him or even a home for that matter. This was essentially what he had to call home now and she simply took out all of her anger and frustration on him.

'_Well, maybe I can be a little nicer on him. And then he'd be grateful to his kind and benevolent master. And then maybe…_' what? What would happen next? She didn't know but since he was her familiar that technically made him a live-in servant, right? Yeah, so she'd have him do chores for her. She grabbed her clothes and walked over to the door, opening it.

"Familiar, I have a new task for y-ou…?" She looked around the hallway. Her familiar was _gone! _ By Brimir, her familiar had _wandered off and abandoned her!_

"Grrrrrr! FAMILIAR!" She yelled out in frustration as she once again hastily donned her uniform, grabbed her wand and ran outside. As if this day couldn't get any worse!

'_To hell with it_, _he just abandoned his master! The ungrateful DOG!'_

_~_~_~_~_~_~_0_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

"I would love to try that Souffle, Katie." Guiche said, flashing a dashing smile at the first year girl in front of him, his curls lighting up in an elegant and beautiful fashion. Katie looked at him, smiling and holding her hands in front of her, absolutely lovestruck.

"Really?!"

"These eyes would never lie to… you?" Guiche watched as Ryu walked by with a look of mild curiosity on his face, his blue eyes scanning everything with an almost childish innocence. Katie turned around to see what was distracting Guiche.

"Hey, you!" Ryu turned his head to Guiche.

"Me?"

"Yes you! Aren't you the familiar that Louise summoned?"

"I am, yes!" at this Katie turned back to Guiche.

"All of the first years are talking about it! It was so… unexpected." Katie looked away from Ryu blushing profusely, causing Ryu to tilt his head quizzically. Shrugging, Ryu turned away and began back down the hall again.

"Hey!" Ryu turned around again. Guiche looked at him expectantly.

"Aren't you going to give a proper goodbye? To a noble no less?" Ryu scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Sorry, I didn't know I was supposed to." Ryu bowed to them. "Goodbye then." Ryu turned around and went down the stairs. Guiche let out a small 'humpfh'

"Commoners." Katie giggled. "Now where was I? Ah, yes." He once again flashed his eyes at her, making Katie blush.

"These eyes would never lie to you, my dearest Katie."

"Oh lord Guiche…"

"Katie…" He leaned his head down, Katie blushing heavily as he came closer and close-

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" Both looked at the stairwell Ryu just came from and saw a very enraged ball of pink fly down the stairs, huffing.

"Oh Louise, your familiar was here just a minute ago." Louise gave Guiche a glare.

"Well then help me find him!" Guiche looked at her incredulously.

"You mean… he ran away?"

"No he wandered off! Now come on!" Louise stomped past them in hot pursuit, Guiche giving a shrug and raised his hands.

"Only Louise." Katie giggled before he took off after Louise.

~_~_~_~_~_~_0_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"… It seems tonight won't end in just a _fever_." Kirche said, leaning her head down against her man of the night.

"Hmm?" Kirche looked up at him as he gazed across form them. Following his eyes, Kirche saw a blue haired commoner walking across from them.

"The familiar that Zero summoned? What's he doing?" Kirche wondered aloud as she saw him walk out the door leading outside. Almost a second later there was the sound of rapid footsteps coming from the stairwell. Kirche turned her head to see both Guiche and Louise fly out, the tiny new master fuming.

"Oh, Zero your familiar just walked out the door." Kirche said.

"HE WHAT?! Oh he's not planning to-?! GRRR!" Louise stomped across the hall, Kirche getting up and following behind Guiche.

"What happened?" Guiche gave a chortle.

"Get this, her familiar wandered off on his own when she took her eyes off him!"

"Really?! Hahaha!" Just as they stepped outside they heard a frantic yell.

"HELP! SOMEONE GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!" All three looked up to see that Ryu was being kidnapped by a blue dragon that was now taking off into the air.

"HEY YOU PUT HIM DOWN! PUT MY FAMILIAR DOWN RIGHT NOW, HE'S MINE! HE NEEDS TO BE PUNISHED!" Louise yelled out as she ran to try and keep up with both of the familiars, Ryu now looking unsure of whether he wanted to stay up or find out what his master had planned as punishment. Both Guiche and Kirche looked on, the former confused while the latter was astonished.

"Isn't that Tabithas familiar? Why is it kidnapping Louise's familiar?"

"I don't know. Perhaps Tabitha wanted to talk to him? Oh, who am I kidding? This is Tabitha I'm talking about!" Kirche sighed, shrugging. "Hang on, let me go find her."

"No need." Said a small voice behind her. Kirche looked behind her and noticed the spectacled blue haired mage coming up behind her, looking at her own familiar with a slight frown of disapproval. Tabitha raised two fingers to her lips and whistled, making the dragon change its flight path back to its respective master. The dragon touched down in front of its master with Ryu still hanging by the shirt in its clenched mouth. Tabitha pointed down in front of her.

"Drop him." The dragon looked between her and the boy in its mouth, a look of disappointment crossing its face before it opened its jaws to let him go, Ryu landing with a small 'oompfh!' on the ground. Tabitha rapped her staff on the dragons head lightly.

"No stealing." Tabitha then turned around and started back where she came from, her familiar taking off into the night again as she went back to the book she was reading from. Ryu stood up, wobbling slightly before a flash of pink tackled him to the ground, pinning him under her.

"Next time you wander off like that without my permission _I'm going to personally drop you out the window_ you got that?!"

"Yes master!" Ryu said dejectedly as Louise got off of him, glaring as he himself got up and dusted himself off.

"Geez Zero, no wonder you got a commoner for a familiar! He's _perfect _for you! Ah ha ha ha!" Kirche and Guiche both laughed as Louise once again flushed in anger, before turning her burning gaze to her familiar, who visibly shrank on the spot upon noticing his master.

"Start marching!_ NOW!_" She barked, making Ryu yip and take off back up the stairwell with Louise close behind, keeping her eyes on him the whole while.

~_~_~_~_~_~_0_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

He finally found it. Colbert looked at the page, almost in disbelief at what he found.

'_Gandálfr_._ He's a Gandálfr!_' There was no mistake. The runes on the page marking a Gandálfr matched the ones on Louise' familiar exactly. One of the four legendary familiers of Brimir the Founder.

"**Of they who were the first to serve were the four bound in two. Gandálfr, whose holy hand held mastery over the instruments of war cleansing foes like wildfire. Lífþrasir, from whose heart life flowed just as from the earth but at equal a cost. Vindálfr, for whom animals would bend knee and serve just as the clouds obey the winds. And Mjöðvitnir, for whom the intricacies of magic would be as clear as the purest waters. It is from the first to serve that the rest follow, to live in constant strive to achieve the holy masteries of the four honorable paths. To every spring must be summoned the next to serve forevermore, never too young but never too old. As bound by seasons four so must be summoned upon two years time.**" Colbert closed the book and returned it to the shelf, picking up his handwritten notes. This was something that the Headmaster would want to hear about – no, _needs_ to hear about! As soon as he was able to, Colbert would present his findings to headmaster Osmond and see where they would go from there – what actions they would take in light of this information. Things were going to change, Colbert was sure of it!

~_~_~_~_~_~_0_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

After threatening her familiar to within an inch of his life and changing back into her night gown – she didn't dare risk losing sight of him, despite her feelings on the matter of him watching her change – She decided that he would be much less of a burden if he simply stayed in her room to sleep instead of risking him out in the hall and possibly having him kidnapped by yet another familiar.

"Do you understand me familiar?! Answer me!"

"Yes master, perfectly clear master!" Ryu said, face serious and making a small salute. Louise looked at him suspiciously for a moment before breaking her gaze off.

"Very well then, you are forgiven this time. Next time you do this I won't be so lenient."

"Thank you master." Louise climbed into her bed, snapping her fingers and making the candles snuff themselves out. She rolled herself to face the window and closed her eyes – before flashing them wide awake as she felt something sneak into her bed. She turned around and found a pair of sky blue eyes staring at her own, point blank.

'_AJAKABHDBHJDSID-!_' She blushed a deep red before yelling out loud

"WHA-WHA-WHA-GET OUT! OUT!" Louise kicked her familiar out of her bed and onto the floor. She grabbed her wand and pointed it at him, a fireball perfectly in mind!

"FIREBALL!" A small explosion rocked the room and filled it with smoke as her familiar lay on the floor, gibbering incoherently and smoking slightly. "WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!"

"Going to sleep master~" Ryu said dazedly as he got back up. She pointed at the hay beside her bed.

"That's what this is for! You're sleeping on that!" Ryu looked at the hay then to her, confused.

"But it's hay…"

"YES its hay! Now go sleep on it!"

"But-"

"GOOD NIGHT, FAMILIAR!" Louise said with a huff and turned back around, shutting her eyes. Ryu looked at the hay pile then sighed before sidling over and laying on it, facing the ceiling. Eventually sleep overtook his discomfort and he slept.

~_~_~_~_~_~_End Chapter_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Rogueoftime89: And that's the end of this chapter. If people are a bit OoC I apologize. Why so few explosions? Well, Louise can't be so terribly mad at _every_ terrible familiar now can she? And on that note I decided to use Ryu from Breath of Fire 4 simply because unlike other OP crossover characters, Ryu can actually grow in strength alongside her, plus it's the one I'm most familiar with. I may possibly add other characters from breath of fire at points but I may not.

Thank you for reading, review if you'd like. Otherwise be patient with updates. I'm vulnerable to writing blocks frequently, so updates may vary. And please go easy, it's been a while since I last wrote, and I don't write often.


	2. Chapter 2

Rogueoftime89: thanks for the review guys and sorry about the delay. Eviction notice, birthdays, increased work schedule, several rewrites and low finances on top of distractions and writing other stories and I finally have another chapter out YAY! x-x

As always I own neither The Familiar of Zero nor Breath of Fire

Chapter 2

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~0~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Resting in a small bed was a figure – the man from the summoning circle – while a woman nearby sat in a chair, waiting. The man had long silver-white hair, with horn-like protrusions sticking out of it close to his head, like some odd circlet was hidden in his hair. He had pointed ears – like an elf – and a serious demeanor even as he slept. His face also closely resembled that of an elf except for minute features that were easily missed that marked him as different, such as the width of his head being wider than an elf and his chin un-pointed and defined, the structure of his facial muscles – all features easily overlooked by all but the most astute observer. This too would go for his body, for he was slim but well-built and weighed less than a normal human but heavier than any elf.

These facts combined convinced the woman that they had, in fact, succeeded in part in the summoning, though he didn't seem as all-powerful as the tales told; tattered and ancient as they might be. Still, if he was even only capable of one-tenth of what the legends said then that would be enough to achieve their goal. The only problem after that was figuring out how to undo the summoning and to return him back. Another concern was if he would want to go back or not. If he didn't, they would have to do so in secret and try to take him by surprise if they could. But if he simply wanted to return then that would be all the better, even having his aid and knowledge to help.

"Mhhmmm…" The woman looked to the bed and stood up, walking over as the man in the bed sat up. The man looked at the woman with the attitude of dismissal, like as though she was almost unworthy of being noticed.

"Ye are… one of the ones who summoned us art thou not?" The man asked in his strange, archaic accent.

"Yes." A simple reply, but she wanted to see what he would do - how he would react. He looked expectantly at her and, when she spoke no more, frowned slightly.

"Dost thou know of who and what we are?"

"Yes."

"Then no doubt ye seek to bring great change to the mortal realm, do ye not?"

"Yes and no." She shifted uncomfortably. His peridot green eyes, slightly slitted, were hard to look at for so long without flinching. It made her feel like she was trying to stare down a storm. "We want to change how things are now. And, more importantly to my partner, reclaim what was lost."

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~0~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Ryu opened his eyes slowly and got up from his straw bed, stretching before looking around in confusion.

'_What a strange dream. I wonder who those two were. And where am I-Oh yeah._' This was Louise's room, his master. So much had happened yesterday since he woke up that he was a bit of a wreck by the end of the day. Now that his overloaded brain had time to digest what had happened he could work out his current situation. So far it seemed that he had been created – or summoned – by his current master, Louise, and that now he was in service to her until she dismissed him, whenever that would be. Moreover his status as a familiar seemed to make him less than what his master and her classmates were according to how she treated him – more like a pet that can do more than play tricks it seemed. This annoyed him a little bit that he would be treated so harshly but he would give her the benefit of the doubt. He may have simply been summoned on one of her bad days and that she was really more of a kind and gentle soul. Regardless, he would have to simply obey what his master asked of him for now to the best of his abilities since that was why he was called in the first place.

Ryu got up and looked around for Louise's uniform from the night before and, upon bundling them in his arms, quietly opened the door and walked out. As he was closing the door, he looked at his master sound asleep in her bed.

'_She looks so peaceful right now._' Yes, he was sure that she would prove him right. That kind of face can't possibly belong to someone with a temper now, can it? He quietly closed the door and walked down the hallway and through the stairwell, pondering his new dilemma. He was tasked with washing his masters' clothes but he had absolutely no idea on how to do that. Perhaps he could get another 'familiar' or 'commoner' to show him. As he made his way outside he the noticed it was still quite early. The sun was just barely peeking over to start a new day and while the air still held a small chill he felt perfectly fine. He looked around, checking to see if the blue dragon from before was nearby. Thankfully, it wasn't. Then he spotted something he might use – a small fountain.

Ryu walked over to the fountain and promptly plopped Louise' clothes into it, swirling her clothes around and rubbing them as best he could, tried to removing as much dirt or uncleanliness from them as he could. He hoped that he would get it right enough to please his master.

"Ah… excuse me but what are you doing?" Ryu turned his head to see a girl standing behind him in a black and white outfit with frills, including a white bonnet on top. She had black, chin length hair and deep blue eyes that were looking at him with a mixture of surprise, curiosity, and wariness.

"Oh, I'm trying to wash my masters' clothes for her before she wakes up." The girl nodded.

"Well the fountains are not supposed to be used to wash clothes. They're for decoration." Ryu looked back into the fountain and gathered up his masters' clothes.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that." Ryu rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed. "I didn't know if there would be any place to wash clothes. I'm also new at doing this for my master. Would you be willing to help me please?"

"I'd be happy to!" She replied, smiling. "My name is Siesta. And who are you?"

"My name is Ryu. Are you a familiar as well?" Siesta giggled.

"No, I'm just an ordinary maid – a commoner like you. I was out here tending to the garden when I saw you." She started walking toward the central building, Ryu tagging alongside her. "Why would you think I was a familiar?"

"Well that's what my master called me." Siesta's eyes lit up with realization.

"You're the commoner that was summoned as a familiar yesterday weren't you?" Ryu smiled at her, showing her the back of his left hand.

"So far as I know yeah, I even have this strange marking on my hand that says so." Siesta looked at it curiously.

"Wow. I'm not a noble but I don't think this kind of thing has ever happened before. I mean, I've never heard of another human being as a familiar before. " She led him down a hallway to the left and opened a door, showing a room that seemed almost decorated with clothing hanging from various clotheslines, clothes in various piles around the room and in different sized baskets with the central feature of the room being a large tub of water with a rinse board poking out of the top near one side, the light from the nearby window casting odd reflections in the room. Ryu looked around curiously, smelled plenty of damp air, clothing, and an odd soapy smell as he sat his master' clothes into the wash bin.

"You said you've never washed clothes before, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, when you wash clothing it has to be handled differently depending on what it is and what type of fabric it's made out of." Siesta started, smiling as she taught Ryu how to handle regular clothes as well as the silk undergarments and wool overcoat.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~0~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"Thank you very much for showing me, Siesta. You're a really good teacher!" Ryu said as they exited the washroom, Ryu turning and bowing to her. Siesta blushed slightly at the praise.

"It was nothing, really. Treat others as you would want to be treated, right?" Ryu, thought for a second.

"That's true. If you ever need help with anything Siesta, just let me know okay? I'd better get back to my master and wake her up. And thank you again!"

"Of course, see you later, Ryu! It was nice meeting you!" She said as they waved good bye and Ryu left with a small basket with neatly folded clothing inside.

'_I hope I get to see him again. He seems really nice.'_ She thought. She shook her head clear of distracting thoughts about the blue haired familiar and began walking back outside, intent on checking the rose bushes before the breakfast serving.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~0~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Tabitha sat in thought on her bed. The previous night she had questioned Sylphid on why her familiar tried to kidnap Louise's. The answers simply brought more questions to Tabitha.

~_~_~_~~~~~Flashback – the night before~~~~~_~_~_~

_ "Why?" Tabitha asked Sylphid, the dragon looking at the moon in the distance as they stood in the courtyard shortly after the incident._

_ "Because he's like Irukuku!"_

_ "Another dragon?"_

_ "More! He's… Kyuu~!" Sylphid buried her nose into the ground. "He smells like heat! Like the Sun!" Tabitha raised an eyebrow as Sylphid paced around in circles._

_ "Explain."_

_ "He is like Irukuku but… more and less and more. Irukuku doesn't know how to describe; she just wanted to play with the one who wears the Rhyme!"_

_ "Wears the Rhyme?" Sylphid nodded vigorously. The more that Sylphid tried to explain, it seemed, the more confusing it got – and the more questions she had._

_ "The Rhyme swirls all around him! Through him and from him! It's like he _is_ the Rhyme! He makes Irukuku feel warm!" Tabitha thought for a moment. From what her familiar was describing it seemed Louise may have summoned something worthwhile after all – possibly a rhyme dragon – and none of them even knew it save for Sylphid, since she herself was a dragon. But at the same time Sylphids statements left her wanting to know more, like what she meant about him being 'more and less and more.' How could a person be more, but less, but more? Moreover, if he was a Rhyme dragon why didn't he recognize Sylphid or change back? His behavior seemed perfectly human, if a bit naive._

_ "More but less?" Sylphid looked up at the moon again._

_ "His Rhyme keeps pulling on everybody, like a big river! But it smells funny. Like…" Sylphid looked around, sniffing for a bit before turning her attention back. "Like yummies that don't taste like yummies!"_

_ Tabitha still didn't get quite what she meant. It was like as though she was trying to say he was not really what he was, or is and describing his 'Rhyme' as a river also left her questions. What type of possible familiar smells like heat and the sun but had a Rhyme aura that kept 'pulling' on people, and yet wasn't himself? It didn't match any possible creature she knew of. Then again, having anything resembling a human for a familiar period was extremely unusual._

_For now if Tabitha was going to get any answers she would have to make observations herself._

~_~_~_~_~~~~Present Time~~~~~_~_~_~

Whatever her familiar's interest in the commoner familiar she was sure that the blue-haired anomaly posed no threats of any kind so far, quite the opposite in fact. So she would simply sit back for now and observe, acting accordingly. She never did get her answer after all – how was he linked to cataclysmic spell failure?

Tabitha stood up, picked up her staff and book, and walked out of her room down to the breakfast hall. She began reading again where she left off – Chapter Nine: Of Mice And Manticores…

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~0~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"Didn't anyone teach you how to properly dress a noble?!" Louise muttered angrily as she and Ryu moved down the stairwell to the breakfast hall.

"I'm afraid not master. I wasn't lying when I said I couldn't remember." Ryu looked around, finally getting a somewhat simple layout of the grounds in his head. Louise made a small 'Hmpf!' and held her head up.

"Wow." Ryu looked around at the hall they arrived in, at the fine food waiting to be consumed and at the large tables all around. Louise, having noticed Ryu's reaction, had a small smile on her face.

"Only the finest for the nobility of Halkeginia." She bragged, ignoring the snickers that Kirche was sending her way. They made their way down to the middle of the table.

"All of this smells so good!" Ryu said, looking at the food. "Do you always eat like this?"

"Of course. Why shouldn't we? Now," She leaned closer to him. "Pull out the chair for me, it's discourteous!" she whispered. Since he apparently had no coaching on how to be a proper servant, Louise took it upon herself to teach him the basics as befitting the role of a kind and proper noble.

"Yes master." He pulled out the chair and she sat in it, Ryu pushing the chair back in before taking a seat in the next chair.

"Get out of there! That's reserved for nobility!" She whispered angrily, pointing under the table. Ryu quickly got out – to a small audience of giggles – and looked beneath, noticing a single slightly dirty plate.

"Master? It's a plate."

"Yes it's a plate and that's where you'll be eating! I had to make special reservations for you to join me here so be grateful!" Louise mumbled to him, her eyebrow twitching. Ryu looked back down at his plate and sighed, slightly crestfallen. Louise looked as he sat cross-legged on the floor in front of the plate waiting for the piece of bread she ordered for him.

….

Louise sighed. If there was a boy who could make her feel like she just kicked a puppy, it _had_ to be him wouldn't it? The plain, simple, uninteresting, naive, and overall normal looking peasant boy who had been thrown into unusual circumstances while behaving as courteous and polite as he could despite his situation - even being so prompt as to have already washed her clothes just this morning, and she did nothing as a master to promote his good behavior to continue. Louise planned to correct that, and had just the right idea in mind. As a maid was walking by she waved her over.

"Make sure my familiar gets a goblet and some bacon in addition to his bread each meal from now on." She said to the maid, pointing at Ryu underneath the table. Ryu looked at Louise, surprised. The maid looked at Ryu, a look of mild curiosity on her face upon seeing him, before nodding her head and bowing.

"Yes my lady!"

"Good. You are dismissed." The maid scurried off as Louise looked back at Ryu, noticing that he was smiling at her.

"W-what?"

"Thank you master." Louise turned away, with a small 'Hmpf!' again - though not without hiding a small smile.

"Of course, a master is responsible for her familiar and I can't have you topple over because you didn't eat enough. That would be completely irresponsible! Just keep up the good work, familiar."

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~0~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Louise and Ryu walked out of the main building to the central courtyard, Ryu smiling as he looked up into the blue sky.

"Well, hello there Zero." Louise began to growl as she glared as the busty tan-skinned girl in front of her and her molten red salamander.

"What do _you_ want Zerbst?" Louise snapped, drawing Ryu's attention to the two of them.

"Why just to say good morning. And what a lovely morning it is to be bonding with my loyal and dependable Familiar. Isn't that right flame?" Kirche said, a coy smile on her face as she scratched the salamander on the head, the fire lizard cooing from the attention. Louise growled slightly before letting out a triumphant smirk.

"Well, I guess we both have something in common then. _My_ familiar is also loyal. He's also prompt – just this morning he got up and had all of my clothes washed and ready for me in the morning. He even dressed me, and I'm sure I can get him to do _loads_ of tasks that a salamander just can't do." Kirche merely made a small 'hmpf.'

"Which is everything we have the servants for, it's nothing to brag about, Z_ero_." Louise growled again. Flame then seemed to notice Ryu and walked over, nuzzling his leg. Ryu bent down and began scratching Flame on the head, eliciting a loud coo from the salamander as it turned over and exposed its belly to him. Kirche and Louise watched in amazement as Ryu continued scratching its belly as Flame lay there contentedly.

"Wow. I've haven't gotten that kind of a reaction from Flame. He really likes you, Mister Familiar." Louise smirked as Kirche then realized how what she said might be interpreted, glaring at Louise slightly – the pink haired mage practically gloating the words 'Ha Ha.'

"Come on, familiar. Let's find a table so that we can get to know each other more. I'm sure you and _Flame_ are already well acquainted." Louise said with a snap of her fingers. Ryu got up and walked alongside Louise as they headed over to the collective tables, Flame rolling back over with a disappointed grunt before standing by Kirche again.

"What was up with you Flame? Why's he so special?" Kirche said to her familiar as she watched the two of them go, Flame responding with another coo.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~0~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Louise and Ryu found a table and Louise sat in the chair, while Ryu sat on the ground. Louise pointed at the chair.

"You may sit in the chair today, familiar. You've earned it." Ryu nodded before sitting in the chair across from her.

"Thank you master, but how exactly have I earned it? I haven't done anything."

"You have. You made Kirche admit defeat. And that's good in my books." Louise said, once again smirking as she looked around at the other familiars and their masters.

"Oh." Ryu sat there, unsure as to what to do. Louise, noticing this, decided to change the topic slightly.

"So how did you do that? Get Zerbst's familiar to be so docile and friendly to you?" Ryu thought for a moment.

"Well, he felt a lot like me so I decided to be friends with it." Louise stared at him skeptically with a raised eyebrow at the strange and rather cliché statement he just made.

"So… you just decided to become friends with it? Just like that?"

"Why not?"

"Because that's not how the world works, dummy! And what did you mean 'felt like you?'"

"Well, he feels really warm." Louise slapped a hand to her head, slightly exasperated.

"He's a salamander. Of course he's warm."

"No no! I mean… hmm." Ryu put a finger to his chin, thinking on how to describe his situation.

"Here you go! Some tea for you and – oh! Hello again Mister Ryu!" Ryu looked up and saw Siesta standing in front of them, having just put down a slice of cake and a teacup with saucer in front of Louise. Louise looked to Siesta, then Ryu, then Siesta again suspiciously.

"How do you know this commoner, familiar?" Siesta looked apprehensively at Louise while Ryu simply smiled.

"She showed me how to wash your clothes this morning Master." Louise looked back at Ryu, her gaze turning almost accusatory.

"I _thought_ they were suspiciously well done for a boy with _no memory_. Now I see why." Louise glared at her familiar.

"So you got this maid to do your work for you!" Ryu waved his hands.

"No no! You've got it all wrong! I Just-" Louise glared at her familiar.

"Out of that chair! In fact, go bother someone else for a while!"

"But!"

"NO BUTS FAMILIAR!" Louise stared daggers at Ryu, the familiar boy sighing before getting out of the chair and walking off. Louise glared after him before making a small 'hmpf!' and raising her head in the air. Siesta bowed to Louise quickly before running after Ryu.

"I'm sorry, mister Ryu I didn't mean to get you into trouble!" Siesta said as she caught up with him. Ryu sighed before shaking his head.

"I think… master just needs to learn to trust me more. That's all." Siesta nodded, not about to correct him about the fact that nobles often didn't have a reason for being so cross with commoners.

"Did you need help with anything Siesta?" Siesta nodded.

"Actually yes, now that you're free could you help me with the desserts and tea?" Ryu nodded.

"Of course I can."

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~0~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"Here you go!" Ryu said as he placed a Gelato dessert plate in front of a chubby looking blonde boy, an owl sitting across from him on the edge of the other seat. Ryu made his way over to the next table, a cup of fruit tea and saucer in his other hand. It was actually a fairly relaxing task, just walking around giving things to people.

"Enjoy your tea." The noble girl looked at him with one eye before waving him away.

"Yes, thank you." Ryu nodded before walking back over to Siesta who was grabbing the last dessert plate.

"I'll take that over for you." Siesta nodded to him, grateful.

"Thank you again Mister Ryu for your help!" Ryu nodded, smiling at her which prompted a small blush from her.

"Of course! Treat others like how you want to be treated, right?" Siesta giggled.

"That's right! It's for Lord Gramont over there." Siesta pointed to a far off table in the middle of the clearing, Ryu recognizing the blonde boy amidst his group of friends from the night before.

"Okay." Ryu made his way over as Siesta quickly rolled the serving trolley back into the academy.

"So Guiche, is it true you're dating a first year?" Guiche gave a haughty laugh and smirk.

"My heart belongs to only one, you know." One of the boys looked at him skeptically.

"So that means…?" Guiche only winked, which prompted a small laugh from one of the others.

"You sly dog!" Guiche once again gave a haughty laugh.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ryu placed the dessert in front of him.

"Here you go sir." Guiche only waved him off, which made Ryu glare a bit. He didn't know why but the way he did it irked Ryu. Not even giving the smallest amount of appreciation. Ryu then noticed a small perfume bottle right underneath Guiche's seat. He knelt down and picked it up, placing it in front of the blonde noble. perhaps that was why he was so callous?

"I think you dropped this." All of the boys stopped and looked at the bottle as Ryu placed it on the table, then to Guiche as he laughed nervously.

"So you're still dating Montmorency eh? Wait until she hears _this!_" Guiche waved his arms quickly as Ryu walked off. Guiche didn't exactly strike him as the dependable type, and that irked him as well. He wasn't sure where these feelings were coming from but they were coming from somewhere deep inside him.

_Why in the world would that matter?_ Perhaps it was because of the fact Guiche seemed to treat him as though he didn't exist, a fact which irked him for unknown reasons. If anyone existed, it would be him.

"You've got me all wrong! This isn't mine!" Ryu noticed a girl in a brown cloak holding a basket in her hand, looking around nervously. he recognised her from the previous night.

"Oh, where is Lord Guiche?" she wondered out loud. Ryu walked over and pointed to him.

"He's over there." The brown cloaked girl looked at Ryu, apparently recognizing him as well, before looking past him to Guiche.

"Thank you." Ryu nodded before walking off back toward where his master sat, noticing that she was apparently in deep thought as she slowly stirred her tea and looking into it like as though it would be able to tell her the answers.

"Master?" Louise didn't respond so he stood still, waiting for her to finish.

*****_**SLAP!**_***** Ryu could hear it all the way from here and looked in the direction of where it came from, Louise also having noticed it and looked as well. Guiche was holding a hand to his face, red from two different hand slaps, as the brown cloaked girl ran off crying. The blonde girl next to Guiche stomped off, sitting down at a table while all of the students around Guiche laughed at him. Seeing a girl like Katie, who wanted someone honest, dependable, trustworthy, run off crying and hurt like that made Ryu's blood boil.

_Treat others like how you'd like to be treated._

Guiche got exactly what he deserved in his opinion. Guiche, however, seemed to have different ideas as when their eyes met he glared at Ryu and stood up, brushing himself off before walking toward him.

"What does that two-timer want now?" Louise wondered as she watched him approach.

"You!" Guiche stopped in front of Ryu, pointing a rose at his face. "You're the one responsible for making two beautiful women cry! You could have just left things alone but now those two girls have had their honor sullied and it's all because of you!" Louise looked at him, stunned, before turning to face Ryu. Ryu was glaring at Guiche in turn. His fault?! _HIS_ fault?! The audacity of this… this…

"You were the one responsible for that, sir." Ryu said to him. "They simply wanted someone who wouldn't turn their back on them. Someone they could trust. And you broke that trust, treating them like some amusing toy. You got what you were asking for."

"Enough of your lies, commoner! How dare you speak to a noble like that!" Guiche smirked. "It falls to me to teach you proper manners it seems. I challenge you to a duel!" Louise gasped, as did the other onlookers to the fight. Louise stood up from her seat.

"It's against the rules to duel Gramont!"

"Only when it applies to two different nobles." Guiche smirked. "Will you accept, or will you simply apologize for your mistakes commoner? I _may_ forgive you." Ryu shook his head, a steely gaze in his eyes.

"I accept!" Guiche gave a small, triumphant sounding 'hmm' before turning in the direction of Vestry court, pointing with his rose.

"We shall duel in the Vestry Court at noon!" And with that, Guiche walked off with his cloak flowing behind him in the wind, all of the gathered students talking excitedly. Ryu turned back to Louise, seeing his master frozen in stunned silence.

"Master," Louise shook her head before taking hold of Ryu's arm and walking in the direction where Guiche left. "Master, you too?!"

"You're going to apologize to him! Now!" Ryu stopped dead, causing Louise to trip slightly before looking back at him angrily.

"No." Ryu once again had a steely gaze in his eyes. Louise's eyes flashed angrily.

"Yes you are!"

"No master, I'm not going to."

"YES – YOU ARE!"

"No." Ryu said once more, maintaining his cool demeanor despite Louise's best attempts to intimidate her familiar.

"But why?!" Ryu didn't respond, but continued onward to vestry court as the onlooking students followed shortly behind and past him, talking excitedly. Siesta caught up to them and grabbed Ryu by the arm, Ryu looking at her confused.

"Please Mister Ryu, just apologise to him! There's no way a commoner can defeat a noble!" She pleaded, desperation in her eyes.

"Why can't a commoner fight a noble?"

"Because Nobles can use magic! A commoner can't compare when they face off against a nobleman!"

"Magic…" Ryu was lost in thought for a moment, remembering that his master had used magic on him the previous night. But the spell was so… simple, when he was hit by it. He wasn't sure why she needed a wand to do it, really. It seemed innate to her. So perhaps…

"She's right familiar! Just apologize to him! Please!" Ryu looked at Louise, surprised. Louise was still glaring at him, but he could also see she was as desperate as Siesta was to have him back off – she simply did a better job of hiding it. More than that, she had used _please_.

"Master…"

"I can't lose you. I finally did a spell right! I summoned a familiar and I'm not going to have you run off and get yourself killed!" Ryu's eyes softened as he placed a hand on her head, Louise shaking her head out from under him.

"What-?!"

"Master, I'm also doing this to show you that you can trust me. That you can rely on me. What good am I if I can't even protect my master when she is in danger? More importantly, think about how a familiar you summoned could defeat a noble?" Louise looked at him for a long while. Then, finally

"... Are you sure you can beat him?" Ryu nodded.

"Positive." Louise sighed before letting go of his arm.

"... don't die on me. If you can't beat him, then at least say you're sorry all right? That's an order, familiar."

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~0~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"I commend you for your courage in not running away!" Guiche said, flourishing his statement with a swipe of his rose. Ryu said nothing as he stood across from him, waiting.

"What? Are you frightened into silence? Then let's not delay any longer." Guiche held his rose to him. "I am Guiche De La Gramont; my runic name is The Bronze." He flicked his rose forward, a single petal released from it and landed in between them. It glowed and transformed into a bronze suit of armor holding a sword and shield.

"As such, this Bronze Valkyrie will be your opponent!" Ryu shifted into a fighting stance, one hand forward while the other was held low.

"Attack!" Guiche commanded, flicking his rose like a baton. The Valkyrie ran forward, faster than Ryu anticipated and swung its sword. Ryu Barely dodged backward in time, the sword making a large slice into the earth. Siesta nearby gave a worried squeak, half covering her eyes as she looked on. Ryu, having regained his balance, leapt forward with a flying kick. All it did, however, was knock the Valkyrie back slightly before it swung again. Ryu ducked just in time, tiny flecks of his hair from his ponytail falling down from where the sword had grazed it. Ryu rolled forward underneath the Valkyrie and stood up, grabbing the sword hand of the Valkyrie. The Valkyrie responded by swinging its shield edge first at him, Ryu blocking it by rolling his shoulder with the swing. He ignored the pain and used both hands to try and pry the sword from its hand. The Valkyrie reversed the blade and swung backwards and downward, Ryu grunting as the sword grazed his abdomen. He then pressed his body against the blade, ignoring the pain as he kept it stuck between them and keeping his head low enough to avoid the shield. The Valkyrie tried to stomp on his foot but as soon as it did he moved his foot underneath and, shifting his weight, brought both of them down to the ground.

The sword clattered away and Ryu scrambled up and leapt for it, falling short as the Valkyrie grabbed him by the ankle. Ryu kicked at the Valkyrie, trying to dislodge its grip as he kept reaching.

"Gah!" Ryu swore as he felt the shield smash against his leg. He looked down and kept kicking the shield away from his leg with his free foot each time it tried to bash him again. He then got an idea and, as he once again kicked it away, he also kicked himself away from the Valkyrie and toward the sword. He repeated this twice more, inching forward, before he could finally clasp the sword in his hand. He turned his body around and swiftly slashed at its arm, severing it from the body. Ryu crawled away as the Valkyrie struggled to right itself with its remaining shield arm, he walked over as best he could and swung at the Valkyrie. The golem raised its shield in time to block his stroke as Ryu put it on the defensive. Ryu swung twice more with enough force to keep it on its knees before a swift feint allowed him the opportunity to decapitate the bronze warrior with a horizontal stroke, its head rolling off to the side. The crowd gasped as the Valkyrie's grip on his foot faded and he got up, scrapped and bloody but ready for more. Guiche nervously looked on before flicking his rose all around him, summoning several more Valkyries.

"Keep him away! Get him!" Ryu held his sword back, ready to swing as the Valkyries advanced on him. He leapt at one and swung faster than it could react, bisecting it from shoulder to hip and raised his sword to block the mace of another. A third Valkyrie tried to skewer him from behind but he flipped around, cutting the head of the spear off before beheading the Valkyrie with the mace in a single fluid spin, enjoying the feeling of battle and the sudden fluid speed, skill and grace he never even knew he had. The Valkyrie with the useless spear picked up the mace from its comrade and advanced alongside another wielding a halberd. Ryu recalled what he was thinking earlier about magic and suddenly – he had an idea. He knew the concept but, could he do it? Only one way to find out. He held his sword horizontally across him, blade edge up, and ran his free hand from hilt to tip focusing on trying to replicate what happened to him.

_Energy proving too great to be controlled. Overload. Destruction. Incompatibility. An explosion._ The crowd buzzed as they saw the sword glowing slightly. The remaining Valkyries, grouped together, leapt at him and swung

"HAH!" He swung his sword outward with his intent clear. The Valkyrie in front of him exploded violently, sending blinding smoke everywhere as everyone covered their eyes from the dust cloud. There was a sound of several quick clashes of metal on metal, slapping and ripping, before the sound of quick footsteps and a swipe. Then the smoke cleared, Guiche quavering as he tried standing still, the smoke revealing the reason why. Ryu held the sword only millimeters from beheading him, the remains of several Valkyries behind him – three shattered and the rest sliced apart, and the head of Guiche's rose was severed.

"_Yield_." Ryu growled, his cold-cut eyes gazing into the blonde's own blue, eyes wide as he started to sweat slight. Guiche hesitated and Ryu brought the edge to touch his skin, making a small nick in his neck – his hard gaze never faltering.

"I-I-I-I g-give up! You win!" Ryu held the stance for a second longer before lowering the blade, Guiche falling flat on his bottom. Ryu placed the sword down at Guiche's feet before walking away from him, the crowd – stunned into silence – parted away from him. Some were simply too shocked to react, others seemed to be looking at him with a combination of both awe and fear. A flair of blonde rushed passed Ryu to Guiche.

"Guiche, are you hurt? Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine Montmorency, I'm okay."

"Guiche…" Ryu finally reached Louise, who was looking at him with her mouth slightly agape, speechless. They stared at each other before, finally feeling himself calming down again, Ryu smiled at her.

"Master." Louise finally shook her head before she walked over to him, glaring at him in the eyes. Ryu tilted his head, confused, before she did something he'd never expect.

She patted him on the head.

"Well done, familiar. You did exactly what I asked you to." Ryu looked at her and saw she was smiling at him. This was a bit out of character for her to do.

"Master?" Almost as if realizing what she was doing, her glare returned in full force.

"Never do something like that without my permission again, got that familiar? Now come on, we need to get you treated." Louise turned on her heels and walked back toward the main building, Ryu chuckling slightly as he walked after her, limping slightly as he felt the adrenaline wear off and the pains and sores come back.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~0~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Tabitha watched them go, deep in thought. Kirche, who stood next to her, had a dreamy look on her face and a hungry look to her eyes as she watched Ryu limp off. Tabitha could already guess what she was planning to do.

It was evident now that he was a magic user – he had demonstrated this by replicating Louise's ability to fail explosions, using it to both create a smokescreen as well as take out two of the Valkyrie golems. On top of this he had also moved with unnatural speed and strength, being able to cleave a bronze head clean with a sword. This suggested that he could supplement his speed and strength with magic of some type. He had also fought like as though he was a master of the sword, perhaps meaning that either he was some type of disgraced noble or a trained assassin or mage hunter. Perhaps even a magic knight or an elite guard. Tabitha wasn't sure.

One thing was for sure. This was a clear example of the saying "Don't judge a book by its cover." Tabitha mentally promoted the blue haired familiar from 'Harmless' to 'Situational lethal.'

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~0~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"You're right; it's unprecedented to have a human as a familiar." Osmond said to Professor Colbert, looking outside the window. "Thankfully he is not a noble. That could have thrown us into a political storm the likes of which this land just isn't prepared for."

'It's not just that, sir. The runes marking him are unusual as well." Secretary Longueville looked at the book Professor Colbert had in his hands, recognizing it from the restricted section of the library. Osmond turned around in his seat, raising a curious eyebrow.

"Oho? I take it you found something then?"

"Yes sir, in this chapter." Colbert opened the book and laid it down on the desk. The headmasters' eyes became serious as he recognized both the book as well as the name of the chapter.

"I'm sorry Miss Longueville but could you…?" Longueville nodded.

"I understand." As she passed by she stole a glance at the chapter – Gandalfr – and made a mental note to look it up. She hated having secrets kept from her. As the door closed, Colbert resumed.

"The runes on Miss Valliere's familiar match that of the Gandalfr exactly." Osmond nodded sagely, pensive.

"One of the four legendary familiars, Gandalfr, who could instantly master whatever weapon fell into his hands no matter what form or age. So long as it was made for the purpose of destruction, he would know how to use it. How very fitting for the element of fire, wouldn't you say Professor?" Colbert shifted uncomfortably.

"Are you suggesting that Miss Valliere is a..?" Osmond nodded.

"That may be the case. But tell me, Professor, have you noticed something else about the boy?" Colbert shook his head.

"Should I have, sir?"

"Bold introduction aside, the boy has a strange feel to him. It's unlike anything that could be associated with commoners or nobles. Last night the familiar belonging to our resident chevalier knight attempted to kidnap him for reasons as of yet unclear to us." Colbert nodded, understand.

"Should I keep an eye on him sir?" Osmond thought for a moment before shaking his head.

"No, not right now anyway. I don't think he bodes any ill will towards us. Just in case though, be ready." The Professor nodded.

"I will."

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~0~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Rodueoftime89: My GOD this chapter was hard to write! This chapter didn't come to me as one whole piece like the first one. It just came in bits and pieces until it all fit as nicely as I could manage. Not entirely happy with it but meh. ._.

**Q**: Why was Ryu able to cast Louise's spell explosion?

This is an Easter egg referencing the skill learning system from the game Ryu starred in. For those of you out of the loop, a character in the game could learn skills and spells outside the boundary of their normal skillset by being hit with them – similar to blue magic from final fantasy. Another reason is how Ryu's race is described – being 'Peerless in their mastery of magic.' – So thusly combining the two of these allows Ryu the ability to learn certain spells. (Due to his affinity, he won't be able to learn any water/ice based spells and is also vulnerable to them. He is also only able to learn a limited number of wind and earth based spells, but having a higher capacity for anything lightning based as this falls into the purview of fire/wind combination.) As Louise's 'spell explosion' would fall under either neutral or fire categories, Ryu would of course be able to learn this from her using this same spell on him just the night before.

**Q: **Are we going to see more of these 'easter eggs'?

Sadly, yes. You may even see a new character or two pop up. Either permanently or temporarily is still up in the air. Either way, keep your eyes peeled.

**To the reviewers:**

**Droxisla**: Why thank you! I hope this chapter has lived up to your expectations. If not, sorry to say I'm not rewriting it. It was a pain in the butt to get out in the first place. x~x

**Kruggov:** Wish granted. Everyone has to start somewhere – they need reasons for what they do. Did you catch the reference to ryu's true nature? :3

**Ilat-2:** Perhaps, perhaps not. While our rhyme dragon may sense what he is, it doesn't necessarily mean she will _know_ what he is. Despite this, it would pique Tabitha's interest as to what he might be. She has a duty as chevalier knight to do after all.

**Drake202:** I was thinking of that. Myrmidon is definitely out as it's more like a knight than a dragon, so I may use breath of fire 3's version. More than that, you'll see. I _will_ say that he'll be able to maintain dragon form beyond just a breath attack.

**Guest:** What's red and smells like blue paint?

Red paint.

**Bloodwyven9: **Thank you very much, I hope I can maintain an interesting story. :3

**Xbox432**: Thank you. I always worry that I start blending people's personalities with each other so I'm glad that I was able to capture her 'personality.':3

As always, read and review if you like. :3 And I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, but as I've said I've been writing other stories as well. Plus life tends to get in the way a lot.

Flames shall be used to cook my oatmeal with.


End file.
